Wall Street
Wall Street (real name Darren Bettencourt) was an American businessman/human trafficker, the right-hand man of Mr. Kwai and the secondary antagonist of The Transporter. Origin He was born in the United States sometime in 1971. Rise to business At some point, Wall Street became a real estate developer and a wealthy but unscrupulous businessman. He has a profile in Inspector Tarconi's computer which suggests that he is 31 years old and that he has two adresses - a personal adress in Los Angeles and a professional adress in Southern France. Despite appearing as an ordinary buisnessman and real estate developer, this was all a ruse as Wall Street used his business as a front for illegal activities for which he has never been convicted, if not tried for. Wall Street went to live in Southern France where he opened an office of his real estate company and bought a large mansion in the area. Eventually, Wall Street became notorious amongst the criminal elite in France because of his large money-making deals. Thanks to his reputation, Wall Street was eventually contacted by a Chinese criminal, only known as Mr. Kwai. Mr. Kwai saw some potential in Wall Street and then introduced Wall Street to the human trafficking business. Both men realized they can work together, thus either side benefits from the partnership. Wall Street would effectively become the right-hand man of Mr. Kwai and together at some point, the two came up with the idea of devising a profitable (and yet illegal) scheme: smuggle into France immigrants from Asia and use containers and trucks to pick them from the docks, transport them and then sell them into slavery for large amounts of money. Events of The Transporter A driving mercenary named Frank Martin with rules he dares not to cross (such as "don't change the deal", "don't open the package" etc) is hired to deliver a package to Wall Street. Breaking one of his rules, Frank opens the package: it reveals a tied-up and gagged woman by the name of Lai. Initially, Frank goes easy on her, gives her some juice to drink, but when Lai fools Frank and unsuccessfully tried to escape from him, he gags her and continues driving to Wall Street's mansion. Frank shows up at Wall Street's mansion and delivers Lai as promised. At first, Wall Street asks Frank why was he late and if he opened the package. After Frank denies opening the package, Wall Street compliments Frank on his work, reputation, business and his "rules". After being paid, Frank is about to leave when Wall Street stops him and asks him to deliver a suitcase for an undisclosed amount of money. Frank accepts. While leaving the mansion, Wall Street repeatedly mentions to his henchmen how he likes Frank. Frank travels to deliver the mysterious suitcase. However, on the way he stops by to buy some pepsi and is about to enter his car when it suddenly explodes. It turns out the suitcase was a bomb, but luckily it only destroys Frank's car and doesn't kill him. When Frank realizes Wall Street attempted to kill him and that he could have died if he had not stopped the car for a break, he snaps and returns to Wall Street's mansion with vengeance. Frank storms the place and beats singlehandedly many of Wall Street's henchmen (even shooting two of them to death) in rage. At the time, Wall Street was in the basement, talking to Lai before he went hiding after hearing of the attack. After Frank dispatches all of Wall Street's henchmen, he shoots up Wall Street's mansion with one of his henchmen's guns and then escapes the place by stealing one of Wall Street's cars, which happens to contain the "package" - Lai. Wall Street goes to the hospital to check out on one of his men. The henchman denies having talked to the police when Wall Street asks him if he told the police something. The henchman also reveals it was Frank behind the attack on the mansion, much to Wall Street's disappointment and surprise as he mistakenly thought the "transporter's dead". Wall Street says that he wants to make sure the henchman doesn't say anything to the police and then uses a cloth to wipe the henchman's mouth. Wall Street then stuffs the cloth inside the henchman's mouth and suffocates him to death. After leaving the hospital, Wall Street sends some of his men to kill Frank and Lai. The henchmen shoot up Frank's house and then blow it up with rockets. Wall Street is led to believe that this time Frank is dead, but in reality he and Lai have managed to escape before the house was blown up. At the police station, being questioned, Lai and Frank manage to sneak into Inspector Tarconi's computer to access information on Wall Street whose real name is revealed to be Darren Bettencourt. After leaving the police station, Lai tries to convince Frank to go after Bettencourt, but he refuses as Bettencourt believes they are both dead and they can now start a new life. Lai finally convinces a reluctant Frank after she tells him that Bettencourt is in reality not just a criminal businessman but also a human trafficker. Lai also tells Frank that Bettencourt is expecting on the docks a ship with two containers full of Chinese people including her family, and that he is planning to sell them into slavery. Lai and Frank go to Bettencourt's office where they ambush him and Frank holds Bettencourt at gunpoint and asks him why did he try to kill him. Bettencourt replies that he didn't have a choice as Frank "opened the package" (and breaked his own rules by this) despite denying this in their earlier conversation at Bettencourt's mansion. Bettencourt also reveals that Lai's father (revealed to be Mr. Kwai) is not one of the 400 Chinese people in containers, but actually a human trafficker like Bettencourt and that he is Bettencourt's trafficking partner. Mr. Kwai arrives in time and his henchmen subdue Frank just as Tarconi arrives at the office. When Tarconi enters the office, Lai's father and Bettencourt accuse Frank of kidnapping Lai. Tarconi has Frank arrested and locked up in the station. At the station, Tarconi agrees to abet Frank's escape as his faux hostage because Frank can stop Bettencourt and Mr. Kwai in less than 12 hrs., unlike the French police. Frank manages to track the criminals to the docks, where they are loading the containers onto two trucks. However, Frank is spotted and kills some of Bettencourt's guards. Bettencourt joins the fight, briefly fights with Frank and then leaves with Mr. Kwai, Lai and the trucks, leaving his henchmen to deal with Frank. Frank is forced to fight his way through the guards, failing to stop the trucks. Death Frank manages to shaken Bettencourt's henchmen and tries to follow the convoy, using an old car. On the road, however, the car breaks down and Frank is then forced to steal from a Frenchman a small crop dusting airplane and tells the pilot to call Tarconi before jumping with a parachute. Frank lands onto one of the trucks, which are being followed by cars, containing Lai, Bettencourt, Mr. Kwai and their henchmen. Frank drops the parachute on a car, driven by Bettencourt's henchmen and they get killed in a crash as they can't see from the parachute. Frank manages to take control of one of the trucks by killing the driver but is under constant fire by Mr. Kwai and Bettencourt. Frank is distracted long enough from Mr. Kwai's gunfire for Bettencourt to secretly board the truck and enter a brutal fight with Frank. Despite stabbing Bettencourt's hand with a piece of glass and gving him some good blows, Frank is thrown from the truck by Bettencourt, who believes Frank finally died. Actually, Frank didn't fall from the truck and was holding onto it. After climbing the truck, Frank jumps in and grabs a shocked Bettencourt with his two legs. Frank then exacts his revenge on Bettencourt (for trying to kill him and for blowing up his house) by throwing him from the truck and onto the highway, killing Bettencourt. Personality Wall Street was a greedy and cunning businessman who outmaneuvered the French police who knew little of Bettencourt's illegal activities (they only had his old dossier in the computer database) and saw him as nothing more than an ordinary and wealthy businessman, but in reality he was also a brutal human trafficker and he didn't care about the immigrants he sold into slavery. He even makes a crude joke to Frank by telling that in the containers there are 395 people alive as a taunt against Frank who believed there were 400 people in the containers. Wall Street was always with a smug and arrogant attitude when talking to Frank. Despite this, he also showed some karate and hand-to-hand fighting skills when facing Martin. When Lai pointed a gun at him, Wall Street told her to shoot him which implies that Bettencourt either wasn't afraid of death (which is unlikely) or he knew she didn't have the guts to shoot him in cold blood. Trivia *In the original version of the film, Bettencourt's death was more different (and more graphic) than that in the US PG-13 version: bettencourt got crushed to death beneath the wheels of the same truck Frank threw him from. To keep the movie attached to a PG-13 version in the United States, some scenes of the film were cut and Bettencourt's death scene was changed. *Despite his real name being Darren Bettencourt, he is credited in the movie credits and IMDB with his nickname "Wall Street". *His nickname implies that he worked for some time in Wall Street before moving to France. *Wall Street was portrayed by american actor Matt Schulze. *The mansion which was the setting of Wall Street's residence is considered an important historical and cultural landmark in France. *The character was named after the producer's former assistant, Darren Bettencourt. *In an art, imitates life, imitates art scenario, The real Darren Bettencourt founded an entertainment firm that ironically represents some of the most successful celebrity real estate moguls, placing him in the same industry as the fictional character Wall Street.Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Secondary villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Villain